Truth
by GeneralUnicornDuckPudding
Summary: 10 years ago Naruto Uzumaki's parents were killed so reason Naruto didn't know about. Heck he couldn't recall many memories with his parents. A few weeks before his birthday his God parents send to find out the truth of himself and his parents deaths. On his trip he meets a very suspicious raven hair teen that seems to be stalking him. SasuNaru, slight NejiGaa, violence, cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Herro there everybody. Thank you for choosing this story to pass the time I hope you'll like it.**

****WARNINGS**: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot. Also in later chapter there will be some violent scenes and language.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Happy New Years**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**10 Years ago...**

**_Inside_**

"Naruto, please promise mommy that you will forgive us?" The woman said as knelt down in front of her son. The woman had long fiery red hair and plae skin. Her green eyes watered as she hugged her one and only son in her arms tightly.

"Please, Naruto please forgive us. We're doing this for you. To protect you." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Mommy please don't cry. I don't lik it when you're sad." Naruto said as he moved his hand up to her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"Oh my baby. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for doing this to you." She sobbed. Tears running down her face.

The doors swung open as a boy in his mid-teens limped in, blood ran down the open cut in his arm. His face and clothes were stained with blood.

"Lady Kushina we don't have much time they are way here. Kakashi and the others are holding them off but I believe it won't last ti long." The boy said walking towards the two siting on the floor of the large room. Lady Kushina gave small nod.

"Okay. Thank you , Iruka." She said.

She adjusted Naruto so that he was now sitting on her lap. She pulled the orange shirt her son wore up over his head. Her eyes flashed red as starting chanting in an ancient language. She pulle d out a small pocket knife as continued speaking the ancient language; she pointed the knife at her index finger. Breaking skin and drawing blood. The Lady Kushina dug the knife deeper in. The blood flowing down from her finger dripped on to Naruto's belly button.

As the Lady Kushina continued on with the sealing ritual, five other men a few years old than Iruka ran into the large room. They were dressed in black but the blood drenched their shirts. They were in pretty bad shape bruises and open wounds that were stained with dried blood.

"Iruka. Mianto's orders is to guard Lady Kushina and Naruto until the seal is successfully finished, and then to make sure that Naruto has made it out safely." A silver haired man said as he took position in front of the open doors. Not to long after did a group of four to five men ran in. The men then broke out into fights. Iruka stood in the center of the room guarding the Lady Kushina and Naruto.

As the fights continued so did the sealing ritual. Lady Kushina started smearing the blood on Naruto's abdomen creating a large swirl around the belly button. The boy was in a trance from the as his mother chanted the. The chaos of battle unheard to the young boy. Kushina said the last of the incantation and removed her blood stained finger from her son's body. She kissed the top of his sleeping form.

Kushina stood with her son in her arms as she turned to Iruka who was still guarding them.

"Iruka we must go now." Lady Kushina said as she walked towards an empty wall. There were little bats embedded into the wall, all in a row. One bat in specific stood out among the others. Lady Kushina eyes flashed red and so did the eyes of the bat. The bat disappeared as an enter way show it's self on to the wall. The passage was dark and narrow.

"Will you be alright? Going by your self?" Iruka asked as the Lady Kushina stepped into the secret passage. She turned back around smile at him. Her eyes glowed red as she looked at him.

"what type of breed would I be if I could. Even if I am a half-breed I should be able to protect myself and my son. Shouldn't I?" She asked

"Yes, you should. The council says that they will be on the other side ready for your arrival." Iruka said as he watched the redheaded woman walk deeper into the passage. "Please be careful." He added into the darkness. The passage than closed as he turned back to help the others.

**_Outside_**

Kushina walked out of the small passage with her son safely in her arms. Two figures stood in front of her. the air was cold and she could feel her son stirring in her arms. She could feel other presences in the open forest as well. She new she was in no danger as they were guards of the council.

"Good to finally see you again. Tsunade. Jiryia." Kushina bowed her head to them politely.

"No need for the formalities, Kushina. It's been so long since we've last seen you." Tsunade said as she walked over to her.

"Here," She said taking Naruto in her arms "Shizune, would you please take Naruto to the car?" She handed Naruto to a woman with short brown hair.

"Make sure to take back up." Tsunade said as Shizune walk off, four other guards followed.

"We should get you to the car as well, Lady Kushina." Jiryia said smiling at her.

"Yes, we should." Tsunade said as she guided Kushina towards the direction of the car.

As they walked they talked. When they were not to far from the waiting car an object came flying in Kuhsina direction. The Lady Kushina doged and the objected zoomed past. Jiryia and Tsunade stood on guard. The council's guards were stationed at their assigned post, ready for anything.

"Amazing. It's exactly what you would expect from a vampire. Then again you're only a half-blood." A voice said

"I'm amazed too, you managed to go undetected. I should be the one praising you." Kushina said with a plastic smile on her face as the man stepped out of the shadowy woods.

"It would be an honor now wouldn't it. I only went undetected because of you." He said. His long white hair was tied in a low ponytail. He he looked at Kushina with pale blue eyes and gave a sinister smile.

"I would be an honor wouldn't it?" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"Now tell us why you're here?" Jiryia said stepping up

"No need to get defense. I'm only here to past time." The guy said

"So you're stalling? Are you not?" Kushina said narrowing her eyes at him

"Nope, just decided I needed some fresh air." As he said this one on the Council's guards came running. He was badly injured as he rushed up to them.

"T-they ambushed us on our way to the car. It's clear that their target is the young boy, Uzumaki." He said breathing heavily. All other guards stepped from there post and stood in position closer to the stranger.

"Where is my son now?" Kushina asked trying to stay calm.

"Shizune has him. We kept them distracted so that Shizune could run. They sent me here."

"Oh, they let the little boy get away. Now that wasn't supposed to happen." the guy said

"If my son is harmed in any shape way or form. u swear to you that I will kill you with my bare hands." Kushina threatened narrowing her eyes at the man standing in front of them.

"I'll be looking forward to that, but no ones really afraid of a half blood. " He said pulling out a sword from behind him. His eyes glowed red as he glared at the Lady Kushina.

"Jiryia look at his left wrist. " Tsunade whispered to white haired man standing next to her

He looked over at the wrist to see to three glowing comma like marks on his wrist. Jiryia's yes narrowed at the glowing marks that started to spread up the arm of the teen. Before Jiryia could do or say anything the teen charged towards Lady Kushina. He thursted the sword towards her and she dodge but no before the sharp sword broke skin and starting a steady flow of blood running down her arm. Being a half blood she wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the attack.

All guards move from they're post and charged towards the young vampire.

**Shizune_Naruto**

Shizune was breathing heavily as she stopped in an open field. She laid Naruto on the ground and started searching for any open wounds fortunately she found none. Shizune looked around the open space. Shizune fished on her pocket looking for something, she pulled her hand and searched the other pocket but couldn't find it.

"Oh God, I hope I didn't lose my tracker." She mumbled to herself as he searched some more.

"Looking for this?" A voice said from behind. Shizune turned around to find Orochimaru standing not to far from them, holding her tracker. Orochimaru chuckled at Shizune horrified expression. Orochimaru gave a creepy twisted smile as he crushed the tracker in his hand.

"Now I'm in a rush and need the Namikaze kid, so if you don't want to end up dead like everyone else I suggest you had the boy over." Orochimaru said as he yellow eyes went from Shizune to the young blonde lying down in the grass next to her.

Shizune took in a deep breasts closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as she let out a sigh. She stood in standard position with her anti-weapon ready on her hand.

"My mission is not complete until Naruto Namikaze has made it to the proper destination completely unharmed." Shizune said looking at Orochimaru. Orochimaru gave a glare before he let out a dark laugh. His yellow eyes turned red as he looked back at Shizune.

"So it looks like you want to do this the hard way." He said as he charged towards her.

Shizune managed to dodge, but didn't miss the strike of Orochimaru's snake to her left shoulder. She winced in pained.

'_Orochimaru's snakes, are quite dangerous and their venom takes full effect after 20 minutes._' Shizune thought as she continued to dodge Orochimaru's attacks, but no amount of training amounts to the speed and strength of an actual vampire. '_Now I only have 15 minutes before the venom takes effect. Orochimaru for a vampire of his rank does not have enough stamina to last that long. So I'll have to dodge and stall as much as possible_.'

Shizune continued as she instructions herself to do, dodging and occasionally attacking. Shizune jumped from Orochimaru, he was slowing down. Shizune stopped and panted trying to catch her breath. She looked around the open space of the forest and saw that Jiraya, Lady Tsunade and Lady Kushina were with Naruto.

Naruto clung to his mother in fear. That's when Shizune realized that there were more vampires and council guards. She breathed out a sigh of relief but that was quickly interrupted as he snake bite burned her shoulder. She doubled over in pain as the burning sensation spread.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I'm stopping there. I will put up the next chapter soon, hopefully this weekend. I hope you like this.<p>

Review, follow, favorite this story. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Herro my lovelies! How are you all?**

**I'm finally updating. Having a hard time finding internet connection.**

**Life sucks... Kinda. Anyways this is for my CRAZY GAY friend.**

****I'll be updating this story once or twice a month****

*****WARNING: I don't own Naruto or the characters I do own the plot and OCs in the story.**

**Finally you maygett yo reading the story now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Truth<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted as she dropped down beside he protect and friend. Tsunade reached up to touch Shizune's cheek only to quickly pull her hand away from her burning body. Shizune breathed quick heavy pants as the venom inside her continued to spread. Shizune let out a groan as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Shizune, stay awake." Tsunade said as she shook her friend, completely ignoring the burning sensation that penetrated her once cool hand.

Tsunade looked up around the open field. Scanning for any unoccupied guards. None were in sight. Tsuande sighed and grabbed one of Shizune's arms and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled up Shizune's body and wrapped her arm around to support her. Tsunade made her way to the direction of Naruto and The Lady Kushina

"Daichi! Nakamura! Help me out here. Grab Shizune and lay her down on the ground, you also need to keep her head elevated." Tsuande commanded the two guards standing around Kushina and Naruto.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." They both said as they ran over and removed Shizune from Tsunade's arms. They did as instructed and laid Shizune on the ground. One of the guards, Daichi, who had short black hair and green eyes, supported Shizune's head.

"We need to extract the venom her her body." Tsunade spkoe calmly as she removed the dark green vest that all guards were required to she removed her shirt, Tsunade directed her attention to the two small puncture holes on Shizune's shoulder.

"How do we extract the venom without causing massive blood loss." Daichi asked as Tsunade tightly tied a piece of cloth to both sides of Shizune's should in hopes to help stop the venom from spread any further.

"Orochimaru's first snake attack venom can only be extracted by a vampire of any class. If the victim was bitten twice then the only person that can extract it is the master himself. Lastly if the victim is certainly unfortunate the third snake attack venom can only be extracted by a pure blood vampire." The Lady Kushina interjected in the conversation.

"You know about this? Kushina would it be to much to ask if you could please try to extract the venom out." Tsunade asked as she turned back to her old friend.

"I could but I am only a half-blood. I'm not classified in the vampire classes." The Lady Kushina said to Tsunade.

"Is there any other way to extract it without a vampires aid?" Nakamura asked The Lady Kushina. It was quite as they all watched the red haired woman thought to her self.

"I can't think of any, but I'm willing to try extracting the venom myself." The Lady Kushina said. Kushina moved away from her son and next to Shizune's body.

"I need you to suck out the venom. Be very careful." Tsunade said eyeing Kushina with a fair warning.

The Lady Kushina lifted Shizune's body up abit to have better access to the puncture wounds. Kushina bite down on Shizune's shoulder letting her fangs skin u not the small existing holes on her shoulder. The Lady Kushina eyes turned red as she began to suck out the venom. Tsunade watched over Shizune's body checking her temperature.

"Alright, steady Kushina a little more. Here temperature has decreased quite a lot abd it seem like most of the venom has been removed." Tsunade spoke. Kushina only nodded as she concentrated on her task.

"That's good you can stop now." Tsuande said but Kushina did not respond. "Kushina you can stop now. Shizune is better now. All the venom has been removed." still no response from the red hair woman.

"Nakamura code #0810, restrain her. Immediately." Nakamura tried to pull the half blood vampire away from his comrade. "Daichi help out Nakamura." Tsunade ordered. They both pulled on the one enraged vampire.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade turned around to see Jiriya, Kakashi and Iruka standing behind her.

"She was helping extract the venom from Shizune and now she won't stop. She's gone crazy." Tsunade said looking over at the two guards struggling to keep the insane vamp in place. She continued to explain the situation more clearly

"She WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU LET HER DO THAT?" Iruka shouted out in complete fear. Tsunade only have a slightly shocked and confused expression.

"Rule one, never ever EVER let a half blood vampire have even a drop of human blood. They become completely insane. They're impossible to bring back to reality."

As the guards and council members talked over strategies and what-not. Naruto crawler away from the spot he was sitting at and over to his mother. He sat on her lap.

"Mommy. Mommy I'm scared." Naruto shook as he held on tightly to his mother.

"Don't be, Mommy will always protect you, okay?" The Lady Kushina said as she soothed her son. The Lady Kushina seemed to have come back.

"Mommy, they say you're crazy now. Is that true?"

"Of course not, sweetie."

"I wanna go home. I wanna see daddy again." Naruto said tears wielding in his eyes.

There was no response from his mother. Naruto looked up to see a pale blood stained hand coming right through his mother's chest. The hand held a bloody beating heat. Blood dripped from his mother's heart and onto his cheek. Suddenly the hand jerk back and away from The Lady Kushina's body. Naruto looked up to see the same pale skinned, yellow eyes man from before. He squeezed the heart in his hand dropping it to the floor and stepping on it. His yellow eyes flashes red as he licked some of the blood on his hand.

"The blood of a half blooded vampire is utterly disgusting."

Naruto expression read only of shock and fear as tears rolled how his cheeks running the blood down further. He looked down at his mother's body and continued to cried. Ge leaned down next to her and sobbed into her now limp body.

Naruto was suddenly yanked from his mother now lifeless body. Naruto turned to see who had pulled him away from his mother. He never clearly got a good look at his captor, if that's what he should consider him to be. A skinny pale hand cover his mouth as he began to scream.

"AHH! Let me go." he screamed through choked sobs. He kicked and screaming trying to get out of the strangers grip.

"Relax, little one. Relax." a woman's voice whispered in his ear. Naruto's eye lids slowly fell as his struggles for escape became weak.

**...**

"Naruto. Naruto are you okay?" Iruka gently shook the sleeping boy. Naruto stirred away as Iruka continued to shake him awake.

"Hmm." Naruto groaned "What?" he said sitting up in his bed.

You started kicking and screaming in your sleep." Irkua said sounding concerned for the boy.

"Bad dream I guess." Naruto said his voice heavy with sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a good daynight for what ever time you are reading this.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting my gay and no sense making story.**

**Any questions please don't mind me and ask questions. PM Me!**

**Review please.**


End file.
